The enterprise value of a business enterprise is based on different classes of stock. The enterprise value of the business enterprise is therefore based on the total amount of stock issued among the different classes issued at various times. For example, successive series rounds of venture capital funding can result in the sale of preferred stock. Thus, a series A round might result in a class of preferred stock sold to investors in exchange for their investment. The subsequent series B round might also result also in preferred stock, but sold at a different price than the series A round. Common stock can also be issued. However, estimating the prices of all of the different types of stock at different enterprise values for the business enterprise can be difficult.